Exactly what you need
by MorganWritesAndStuff
Summary: Zoey StCloud is basically a perfect match for Paul Merez. Even if both of them are a little distrustful of relationships, and Zoey's only here for the summer. And her cat kind of hates him, and both of their lives are kind of nuts. The fates decided that Zoey and Paul were soulmates, so they're just going to have to work it out, right? *Oc&Paul* Imprint fic from the pov of Zoey.
1. Chapter 1

Exactly what you need

A look into the life of a girl sucked into the supernatural, true love, imprinting, and dealing with the aftermath. Written entirely in the point of view of the Imprint OC&Paul M for swearing, violence, and mature themes.

Disclaimer :I only own Zoey Faith St. Cloud, Peter St. Cloud, Mary and Dan, and the original plot that you don't recognize. I do not own Zoey101, We all know this, so please don't sue me.

Written entirely in the point of view of the Imprint, and her observations on life, the pack, and the shit they get themselves into. The chapters are probably going to be on the shorter side, just because that's the ways it's been flowing. This is unbeta'd, and I'm sorry for my blatant comma abuse. Just a random idea that popped into my head, read and review please XD

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

My name is Zoey, and if you make a joke about that stupid TV show, Zoey 101, I will punch you out. Anyway, I'm Zoey, born Zoey Faith St. Cloud, to a mother far to young to raise me, and a father who was long gone. Which gave me a fast pass straight to foster care. I bounced from home to home, never landing for very long. Which, I'll admit, is mostly my fault. I was a "problem kid", always fighting, getting into trouble, and partying too hard as a teen, and my very Native American heritage made me stick out like a sore thumb in Pennsylvania.

My whole life all I knew about my parents was that my father was half Quileute and half Makah, and my mother was full Cherokee. No names, no other relatives, just my "pedigree". Funny how that made me so angry as a kid, but managed to be such a blessing when I was applying for college grants and scholarships. Anyway, when I got to be about sixteen, I straightened myself out, started getting good grades, got a job, and a few decent scholarships, and managed to put myself through Prevet, and Vet Med school after high school.

I have always been an independent person, mostly relying on myself, because in my experience, the minute you depend on someone is the minute they let you down. Now, don't get me wrong, I have friends, I just tend to keep people at a distance. Yeah, I know, major trust issues. Whatever. I had a decent life. I just finished college, had a nice apartment ,an on/off boyfriend, was looking for a job. Then the letter came, and life as I knew crashed down around me.

The funny thing about that, is sometimes, its exactly what you need.

* * *

><p>Endnote- Yeah, it was pretty short, but I plan on posting often. What do you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :I only own Zoey Faith St. Cloud, Peter St. Cloud, Mary and Dan, and the original plot that you don't recognize. I do not own TMZ, Cosmopolitan magazine, or Tivo and if I did I would be rich and writing books, not fanfic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

It was a normal Tuesday, drizzly and grey, and looking like a storm. 'Course, Philadelphia often looks this way, so like I said, normal.

I had been sleeping in, it was about 9:30 when Jack, my big orange tomcat, pounced on the bed and sat on my chest, meowing loudly. I pushed him off, and burrowed back inside my cocoon of blankets, determined to get five more minutes off sleep. Didn't happen though, because Jack is nothing if not persistent. He bit me, I dropped a couple F-bombs, and I finally drag myself out of bed and gave him his damn fancy feast, just like every other morning.

I padded into the tiny kitchen nook, switch on the coffee pot, and put some pop tarts in the toaster, and headed into the living room to catch the news. Then the mail came. The letter slot on the door clinks, and it drives Jack crazy. Every time the mail comes through, he has to attack it like a friggin' ninja. Today was no different, and I know better than to try to take the mail from him, so I figure my Cosmo magazine and the inevitable pile of bills can wait while I catch up on last night's tivo'd TMZ. Ten or fifteen minutes later, Jack looses interest and I notice something weird. There's this big, thick, cream colored envelope sticking out from under the corner of this months Cosmo. It looks really expensive, and the paper looks marbled, so I hop up and grab it, noticing a fancy return address embossed on the paper. An attorney of law in Port Angles, Washington? Never heard of it, and this defiantly can't be good. I sit down, and tear the envelope open ,and start to read.

"Dear Ms. St. Cloud,

I regret to inform you that your father, Peter St. Cloud, has passed away. He was in an automobile accident that involved a Semi truck driver driving while intoxicated. Due to the circumstances, a lawsuit was filed, and as his co-heir apparent(including your sister), the settlement goes to you. There also is the matter of his will. There will be a reading of the will in my offices in Port Angles in one week, on March 11 at 12:00 pm. You and his other recipients are encouraged to come. Unfortunately, the funeral has already taken place before you could be reached. I assure you, it was a lovely ceremony though. I am very sorry for your loss.

Sincerely,

Finnegan Chantery"

Slowly, after reading it twice, I carefully set the letter down, walked to the sink, and puked. Then I grabbed my phone and called the number at the top of the stationary to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Endnote: Short again, I know. Sorry about that : But, I would love some feedback! Btw, does anyone happen to know Paul's last name? I can't seem to find it in the books, and its never been consistent in any of the fanfic stories I've read. Please and Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and plot. Please do not sue me. Thanks ever so much. ^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

It's a week later and I'm just got off my flight. My newfound sister, Mary is picking me up, along with her husband ,Dan. I pick up my luggage, and my cat carrier, with poor Jack inside, and look around. And then I see her. I don't know what I expected, but I didn't think we would look so similar. I mean, we're only half sisters. But we have the same slightly upturned nose, the same high forehead, the same deep brown eyes. We both sort of double take.

The reading of the will, and the rest of the day all blurs together.

Mary and Dan insist I stay with them instead of going to a hotel. They live out on the reservation instead of Port Angles, which surprised me at first, but I guess they're both full Quileute. They put me in the guest house. Yes ,I shit you not, they have a freaking guest house. Dan's a plastic surgeon, apparently. There are still some ongoing repairs happening in "my" house, and Mary can't seem to stop apologizing. I tell her it's fine, not to worry but she keeps going, because she's one of those super nice people. I honestly haven't heard her say a mean word to anyone. We've been getting along incredibly well, and I wish we could've grown up together. Dan and Mary are both hell bent on convincing me to move out here full time. Dan says he can easily get me a job in Forks' (which evidently is a small town bordering the reservation) animal hospital. I agree to at least spend the summer and think about making the move. I sleep well, for the first time since the letter came, and Jack loves it here.

My second day dawns to a beautiful sunrise.

* * *

><p>Endnote- Thank you so much for reading, and I would love it if you reviewed! I respond to all my reviews, fyi. Oh- Next chapter we meet some *actual* characters (Kim)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- We've been over this, I own nothing .

Just to clarify, Kim is Jared's Kim.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

My alarm starts obnoxiously ringing at 5:45 sharp, and is immediately cut off as I slam my hand down on the off button, and roll out off bed. Today I start my job at the Animal Hospital, and I'm excited to get started! I head through the kitchen to feed Jack and pour myself a cup off coffee and then make my way to the bathroom to dress and get ready. As I start to do my makeup , I turn the radio onto a classic rock station, because what better way to start the day than with a little Areosmith or maybe some Beastie Boys to jam too? I'm ready to leave just in time, and yell goodbye to Jack, who just gives me a look like I'm the world's biggest moron.

I pull into the freshly paved parking lot, and look at the impressive new building. I wander inside, probably looking a little lost, because the woman behind the front counter stopped me and asked if I had an appointment. When I explained I was here for the job an enormous smile broke out over her face and she introduced herself as Kim and gushed about how excited everyone was that I was out here. She led me back to the main examining room where I would be working, and helped get me settled, before heading back to the receptionist's desk, remarking as she left that she thought we would become great friends.

It's kind of unsettling how genuinely NICE everyone out here is. Everyone wants to help, and always seems glad to see you. Which, I'm not gonna lie, was pretty creepy at first but now I really like it. Neighbors wave every time they see you, everyone knows everyone, packs of kids run around playing in each other's yards. A stark contrast to Philly, where you might not even know your neighbors. This is a really great community, where they have picnics and bonfires and beach parties, and the whole Reservation's invited.

Suddenly the door opens and Kim leads in an elderly woman cradling a rabbit. I slip on my gloves and get down to work. From what the woman describes its just a sprained paw, nothing to serious, which I splint up and take care of in no time. From then on there's a constant flow of traffic in and out, and in the free time I do have I spend talking to Kim, who is quickly become a close friend, even though we've just met.

At the end of the day I stagger out to my car, regretfully declining going to get coffee with Kim, though we trade cell numbers and I promise to call her later tonight. The ride home passes quickly with me singing along horribly to the radio. I all but run inside, eager to shower and wash away the day's grime.

I walk through the kitchen and toss my purse and keys down on the marble counter tops. While I'm getting a glass of water I see a note taped to the fridge.

"Zoey,

A repair guy is coming by sometime tonight to fix the wiring in the master bath . Sue Clearwater recommended the company to me, so they should be pretty good! They have keys, so they'll probably let themselves in. When I called they said someone would be out between 4-7 so that means they'll probably show up at 8:45. Sorry it's so last minute!

Love,

Mary"

I glance at the microwave clock and see it's only just six now.

"Great", I think, "Plenty of time to shower."

The water heats up quickly, and I turn the radio up loud, singing along enthusiastically, despite how tone deaf I am. I have my hair washed and conditioned swiftly, and I take my time washing my face. I'm belting out the lyrics to a Bon Jovi song as I rinse off. I'm barely wrapped in my towel, when suddenly the door bursts open and in tumbles a guy lugging a tool belt followed by another guy carrying a ladder. I start screaming, the guy with the ladder starts blushing and apologizing, and the guy with the tool belt just gets this dazed expression like he's never seen tits before. The guys with the ladder ends up pulling the other guy out, and I'm still screaming bloody murder.

After this little incident, I take a few minutes to compose myself (and put some clothes on) then head out to meet my new buddies.

* * *

><p>Endnote: And who do you this Zoey's surprise visitors were? So, what do you think so far? It took a few chaps to work in the pack, but I didn't want to just jump right in the middle, you know? I'm a little discouraged I havn't gotten any reviews yet, even though i've gotten a massive amount of hits. I refuse to hold back chapters for reviews though, becuase i HATE when people do that. Remember, reviews = love<p>

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Fine, I'll disclaim.

I have no rights or ownership of or to any recognizable characters, plot, or popular phrases. How ever, I *do* own the "people who saw me naked club" XD

Happy now?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"So….You're the repair guys, aren't you?"

"We are SO sorry! Mary told us you probably wouldn't be home 'till later, and to just let ourselves in. I'm really, really-"gushed the skinnier guy.

"Dude, relax. It was an accident. We're cool. And hey, you just joined the "people who saw me almost naked" club. Congrats."

He blushed again. "My name's Jared, and this is Paul" he said, gesturing over to the bigger guy standing next to him, who still had a weird expression on his face. When Jared looked over and saw Paul, he hit his arm, as if to snap him out of a daze. It seemed to work, because Paul shook his head and suddenly his face was covered in a flirty smirk.

"Hey baby, So, What are the perks to this "seen you naked" club?" he asked

"That's not really any of your business, is it?" I said, raising an eyebrow

"Well, maybe we can talk about it tonight over dinner. I'll pick you up at eight"

I look over at Jared, with an expression that says "Is he serious?". Jared just put his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, do I *know* you? Oh, right, You're the pervert who basically broke into my house and is now sexually harassing me. Sorry, but I think I might be busy tonight. I'd ask for a rain check, but then at some point I might actually have to see you again." I snapped, turning and heading to my bedroom. "Oh, and feel free to, you know, do your job in the bathroom. I'll be out 'till late." I called back over my shoulder.

"OOOOOOoooooohh She TOLD you. Poor little Paul, put in his place by his im-" singsonged Jared.

"Shut the fuck up, Jared" Paul interrupted "Lets just get to work, before I kick your ass."

When I was in my bedroom, I threw myself down on the bed and pulled put my phone, deciding to call Kim back and see if she still wanted to go out.

K: "Hello?"

Z: "Hey Kim, it's me , Zoey"

K: "Hey Girl! What's up?"

Z: " You would not even believe what just happened to me. Do you want to go get dinner, because this is the kind of story you need to hear in person!"

K: "Sure, where do you wanna go?"

Z :"You pick, I don't know anyplace here."

K: "Sure, how about I come pick you up, in, say half an hour?"

Z: "Sounds great! I'll see you then!"

K: " 'Kay, Bye!"

I headed to my closet, determined to put together a killer outfit. After trying on and rejecting several options, I finally settled on my tightest pair of skinny jeans and silky purple top with my hottest boots.

A little eyeliner and clear lip-gloss and I was good to go. As I made my way back to the kitchen to grab my bag, I seen Paul with his head under the sink and Jared handing him tools.

"Um, guys? I don't know if you noticed but this isn't the bathroom" I said startling Paul, causing him to bang his head against the pipes.

"Fucking Shit Mother Fucking Bastard! Yeah thanks for that." Paul said, coming out from under the cabinet rubbing his forehead. On seeing how I was dressed he asked "Change your mind, Baby?"

"I told you I already had plans, you moron.""Got a hot date, Zoey?" questioned Jared

"Oh yeah, For sure"

"So where'd you meet this guy?" Paul asked gruffly.

"Girl, actually" I said, winking at Jared. "Oh, and here she is"

As I was shutting the door behind me, I heard Paul ask "Jared, isn't that Kim's car?"

"Shit." swore Jared.

* * *

><p>Endnote: So, I feel like the chapters are getting longerXD You gotta love Paul "getting told" by Zoey! Just to be clear, Zoey isn't a lesbian, she's just messing with the guys. I assume you know, but some people read way to much into some things. Thanks for reading and I would love some reviews if its not to much trouble! Stay tuned for chap 6 being posted ASAP<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no monetary gain by publishing this fanfic, blah blah blah, you already know this, but I have to disclaim because being sued = Badness. Okay, here we go!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

As Kim pulls out of my driveway, she turns to me and just says

"Spill."

"Okay, so the guest house apparently has some plumbing issues, so Mary called this repair company, right? And these guys just let themselves in because Mary gave them a key, and told them I wouldn't be home 'till late. So they bust in on me as I'm getting out of the shower and-""OHMIGOSH! Were you like, naked?"

"Well I barely was covered- by a wet towel. So after that I get dressed and go out to the kitchen to figure out who the fuck they are, this one guy, Paul, I think his name was has the nerve to ask me out! And it wasn't even really asking, he told me he would "pick me up at eight"! And even after I gave him a very bitchy and emphatic no, he kept checking me out like he was remembering what I looked like naked, and calling me "Baby"!"

"Sounds like a "love connection" !" Kim sang

"Oh yeah, and in the wedding, you can be Maid of Honor" I said sarcastically.

"Can't wait to go dress shopping, Soon to be Mrs. Jerky Pervert" she replied.

"Kim, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I don't met many people who can be as smart-assed as me." I joked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Who was the other guy?" she asked

"I can't even remember, he was really embarrassed though, and apologized about a million times. Hey, where are we?"

"Oh, it's kind of like a TGI Friday's. A bar/grill kinda place. It's called "O'Rielly's", and they have great burgers!" Kim explained.

"That sounds fantastic" I said to Kim as I smiled at waiter who was sweating us.

As we started looking at menus I remarked on how cute he was, and Kim just blushed.

"You should ask for his number!"

"I-I actually have a boyfriend."

"Spill!"

"His name is Jared, Jared Hunt. We've been together for almost two years, and we've been talking about getting married!"

"AWWWW! Do you have a picture of him, I bet you guys are so cute!"

Kim pulls out her phone and shows me, and to my surprise, I realize it's the embarrassed guy from earlier, and burst out laughing.

"What?" she asks, so I explain, and soon she's hysterically gasping along with me.

Kim drops me back at my house at ten, and I'm slightly tipsy as I stumble inside. I go to the fridge for a bottle of water and stuck to the fridge was a note that said

"Paul Merez

722- 545- 6269

Call me (for "plumbing repairs" of course)"

I roll my eyes as I crumple it up, throw it in the garbage bin, and stagger off to bed.

The next morning I wake to the sound of gushing water and Jack yowling as loud as his little kitty lungs will allow.

"Well, fuck" I thought, "This can't be good."

* * *

><p>Endnote: Poor Zoey! Looks like she'll have to see Paul again! I'm just evil to my characters like that XD You know you love it ^.^ Oh, and I'm having a really hard time finding people's last names in the books, so I decided to just make up new ones. Yeah, I'm lazy like that ;) I would like to thank all my readers, especially all the consistent ones XD I love you guys LOL And remember, reviews=love.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I pinky promise I don't own anything but my original plot and characters. Scout's honor.

AN: So, this chap gave me a lot of grief, and I actually wrote two versions of it, and got feedback from some of my writer friends and ending picking this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

I slowly get out of bed and glance at the clock. 3:45 blinks back at me in neon blue. Fantastic. I peek out my bedroom door and am relieved to see no water though Jack's getting louder. I head through the living room, flicking on lights as I go, still not locating the source of the gushing noise which is steadily getting louder. As I reach the utility/laundry room I am rewarded with a pond spouting from what I think is the water heater, and poor Jack, stranded atop the dryer. I look around, but can't seem to find the valve to shut the water off, and I know NOTHING at all about water heaters, burst pipes or plumbing. In desperation to stem the flow, I wedge a few bath towels around the leak and it seems to slow it down, and rescue Jack who glares at me like this is my fault.

"Don't look at me like that. Didn't I tell you to stop sleeping on the dryer?"

*Kitty Glare*

"Deal with it, Broski"

I go back to the kitchen and determinedly flip through the phone book to "plumber". Fifteen minutes later, I've called every listing and either gotten a flat out no, been hung up on, gotten an answering machine, or been laughed off the phone. By now I'm desperate, and my makeshift fix looks about to fail, so I trudge over to the garbage can, and fish out the crumpled up note. I glance at the microwave and realize its only 4:10 am. Oh well, looks like Paul's about to get a rude awakening.

I punch in the number, hoping he picks up.

*ring ring ring*

P: " 'Ello?"

Z: " Hi, Paul? It's Zoey, Zoey St. Cloud from last night? Anyway, I'm sorry to call so late, er, early, but I'm having some major plumbing issues, and you left your number, so I was hoping you could help?"

P: " Sure, Baby, You just hold tight, I'll be there in 15"

And then all I heard is dial tone.

It's sort of weird he wasn't more upset….

Whatever, I have more important things to worry about. I turn on the coffee pot and give Jack some breakfast while I'm in the kitchen, and settle down in front of the TV to wait for Paul. I must've dozed off, because I'm startled awake by his knock. I clamber off the couch and hurry to let him in.

My front door swings open to reveal a smirking Paul, clad in holey jeans, a rumpled t-shirt, and his inky, cropped hair in disarray.

"Miss me, Babydolll?" he asked, pushing inside and wrapping me in a tight embrace and kissing me hard on the mouth.

Before I even realize what's happening I'm kissing him back, my hands snaking up into his hair and the front door left wide open.

Suddenly I'm snapped back to reality by Jack, perched on the arm of the couch and hissing irritatedly.

"What the hell was that?" I ask , while pushing him off of me.

" I thought you needed me to "take care of you"" he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"MY HOTWATER HEATER, DUMBASS."

"Hey, if that's what you call it…"

" Come look!" I say, dragging him by the arm to the disaster area.

"Oh shit, did you know its all flooded?"

"Oh, that's just the new koi pond I had put in….OF COURSE I KNOW IT'S FLOODED!"

"Did you even turn off the water?"

"If I could find the thingy, I wouldn't have had to call you, now would I?"

"And here I just thought you wanted my body."

"Oh, you got me. I broke my water pipey-thing to lure you here so I could fuck your brains out at four in the morning " I said sarcastically "Hey, you brought tools, right? Because I don't think you can fix this with sheer masculinity and an imaginary wrench."

" Luckily I keep them in the back of the truck. I'll be right back" he said, heading back outside.

* * *

><p>Endnote: What do you think? Was it too soon for them to kiss? *Hidesface* It sort of wrote it's self this way. Oh, and if anyone out there can catch the partial Gilmore Girls quote I stole (and butchered), you win…..something awesome I haven't thought of yet!<p>

Reviews = love 3

~Bookluvver333


	8. Chapter 8

*sighs* I don't own anything but my original characters and plot. Ironically enough, I also don't own a huge fluffy orange cat named Jack either.

AN I would like to give

DefenderOfThePeople

and

Ms. Anime Godess

a huge THANKYOU for being my very first reviewers on this story! I appreciate it so much! Anyway, onto the chapter (which I think might be the longest one yet!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I ran a hand through my hair, hair still spinning from that kiss and not sure of my feelings for Paul. Sure, I'm attracted to him, but I don't even know this guy.

I must've zoned out because before I knew it Paul was back inside, hefting a rusty toolbox and waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Zoey?""Sorry, Here I'll make us some coffee. How do you take yours?"

"Black, and as strong as you can make it."

"A man after my own heart." I said, grinning. "Good thing you don't need cream or sugar, I actually don't have any yet."

He started laughing loudly.

"Hey, I just moved in! I don't even know how long I'm staying anyway."

"What do you mean? You'll give up free digs this fancy?" he questioned.

"Would you want to be camped out in your long lost sister's and her uber rich husband's backyard? I mean, don't get me wrong. I am so grateful for finding Mary, I didn't think I even had any family. And I'm certainly grateful for them letting me stay, but while it's nice, it's not really my style….." I trailed off.

Paul snorted. "Gilded crown molding and marble counter tops aren't "your style"?"

"No, being a charity case and not supporting myself isn't my style." I snapped.

"Sorry Babe, didn't mean anything."

"It's alright, I shouldn't have gotten so defensive. I mean, you came all the way out here in the middle of the night just to help me. Granted, you thought you were gonna get lucky, but regardless."

The coffee pot dinged, signaling the fresh pot I had set to brew was finished percolating. I silently poured two cups and set them on the counter to cool, and turned back to Paul.

" Actually, I live right down the road." he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Lucky me." I said sarcastically.

"You didn't seem to mind so much earlier…."

"Just go fix the pipe, jackass."

"Sure, Sure" he said, heading into the laundry room, practically tripping over Jack, who jumped out, trying to pounce on Paul's legs.

"Jack!" I admonished, scooping him up, "I told you to stop that." Turning to Paul, I said "Sorry, he doesn't really like guys. He's got this whole "Alpha Male" complex." I joked as I made my way to the living room to clean up a little.

Paul had been working for like half an hour while I had been tiding up the house when suddenly the harsh banging noises and occasional swearing were replaced by a loud crash and very loud and angry swearing from Paul.

I hurried into the room and cracked up at the scene in front of me.

Paul sprawled out on his back, tools scattered around, a triumphant Jack on Paul's chest and a tipped over hamper that Jack had apparently leaped from.

When I could finally breath again, I pulled Jack off Paul and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry, are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine, he just snuck up from behind and surprised me is all." Paul explained, brushing laundry off himself.

I lifted Jack's face up to mine and said "Paul is my friend, and you have to be nice and get used to him, Mister! Now, say you're sorry."

I held Jack out at Paul and Jack meowed irritably.

"That's right. Now you get out of here." I scolded, setting him back down. I turned back to Paul and knelt down and started picking up laundry. "I wasn't kidding about the "alpha male" thing, you know. He doesn't really like guys. He drove Dakota crazy whenever he would stay over.'

"Boyfriend?" he questioned, holding out one of my lacier bras with a smirk.

"Best friend, back in Philly." I replied, snatching the bra from him.

"Gay?"

"Well, I certainly hope not."

"And whys that?"

"Because that would be a whole new universe of awkward."

"So you guys had a thing."

I straightened up, and put the bucket on the washer before answering.

"You could say so. I mean, it didn't start out that way. We met at orientation at Pen State, and clicked instantly. Not in a romantic way, but like family almost. We became super close, and everyone thought we were secretly dating, or at least fucking like bunnies, but we weren't. We both were dating, or in his case bringing home a long string of moronic bimbos for one night stands and then making me kick them out of our apartment the next morning, pretending to be his girlfriend. Then sophomore year, I had an awful breakup with some jerk, who at the time I thought was my only chance. Dakota and I partied hard, and got completely trashed and woke up next to each other hung-over and naked. And weirdly enough, it felt right. So we tried dating exclusively. And it was horrible. Don't get me wrong, the sex was fantastic. But dating was awkward and uncomfortable and just….not working. So we dropped the dating, and kept the fucking. And I don't even know why I just told you that."

He shrugs. "I'm a good listener, and sometimes it helps to talk to someone not involved."

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

" Any girlfriends?"

"Hell no."

"Boyfriend?"

"Fuck you."

"You know you wanna, Baby" I shot back. "So, do you have commitment issues, or emotional damage or both?"

"Why do girls always have to classify a guy like that?"

"Right, that'd be emotionally damaged."

"You know, it's kinda hard to work with you looking over my shoulder like this."

"But I'm boooooooored!"

"So go paint your nails or do whatever girls do."

"OH HELL TO THE NO! You just awakened my "mean, men are pigs , pms-ing, feminist" side! Is this the '50s? Let's gender stereotype! How about you go fix something, you big strong man you, while I go back to the kitchen and make you a sandwich and iced tea!" I fumed.

"Actually, I *AM* fixing things." he pointed out, gesturing to the pipes he was working on.

"Not the point, asshat."

"Did you just call me an "asshat"? What does that even mean?"

"Don't you want to know?"

"Very mature."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I turned to leave the room.

"You know what you can do with that." he said, while raising an eyebrow.

In reply I flipped him off.

"Oh yeah, I'm just feeling the love in here, Babydoll."

* * *

><p>Endnote: This is off topic, but I thought I would let you all know how much i utterly *HATE* FFs Doc Manager. It rearanges my formatting, and makes angry. So anyway, we got to learn more about Zoey! I didn't really plan that, but it sort of flowed in. Think we'll get to meet Dakota? How do you guys feel about the speed of story progression? I know it's going kinda slow, but I plan on this being a rather long story ^.^ I hope I'm writing Paul well enough. He's actually one of my favorite characters to write and try to capture his particular voice. Thank you for reading, and if you have any opinions, comments, advice, or feedback, leave it in a review!<p>

Peace, love and reviews make the world go round.

~BookLuvver


	9. Chapter 9

AN: It's been a dreadfully long time since an update and I'm terribly sorry. My wireless connection went out, and the repair guy FINALLY showed to fix it! Also, I went on the world's *worst* blind date. It was so awful, I swear I thought I was on MTV's Disaster Date. But no such luck. And to top it all off, I got food poisoning from the horrible restaurant. Anyway, enough about that general suckiness

DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear I have no ownership rights to anything that' s actually worth money. DUH. I'm also up to no good XD

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

About an hour later I poked my head back in the door.

"How's it going in here?"

"Great, I'm just finishing up"

"Awesome! Hey, are you hungry?"

"Always" He joked

"Okay, what kind of pizza do you like?"

" Mushrooms, pepperoni, black olives and bacon. You don't have to order pizza though."

"You really helped me today, and you're getting pizza. I don't know what I would've done without you!"

"Don't worry about it, Baby. I'm sure you would've figured something out anyway."

I shook my head as I called in our order, getting an extra large pizza, a large order of breadsticks, and asking them to send a couple packets of those dried pepper flake things.

"So," I said, turning to him "Do you do the whole "nicknames" thing with everyone, or just me?"

"Sorry, habit….Does it bother you?"

"No, I was just wondering. I would turn on the TV, so we could watch something, but the cable guy hasn't been out yet."

"It must be awful" he teased "Not to be able to watch Jersey Shore or Sixteen and Pregnant"

"Oh god, that sounds like hell."

"Right, so what do you want to do?"

"I know! We can play "Truth"!"

"What the fuck is "Truth"?" he asked less then enthusiastically.

"We go back and forth and ask each other questions! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"I'll go first!"

"I don't know if you realized, but that *wasn't* a sarcastic "no"."

"Um…..Let me think…. Is plumbing repair your fulltime job?"

"Do you even listen when other people speak?"

"Go on! Answer!"

"Fine, Jared and I have a business with a few other of our friends"

"Your turn!"

"Okay, what do you do?"

"I'm a vet."

At this Paul started laughing.

"What? "

"Oh, sorry, just reminded me of something." he explained

"Okay, so you said no girlfriend, right? Any brothers or sisters?" I asked

"Not biological. What's your favorite movie?"

"If I had to pick, I'd be "Breakfast Club" or all the "Harry Potter" 's. Any tattoos or piercings?"

"Just one" he replied rolling up his sleeve to expose a intricate tribal design featured prominently on his bicep. "How about you?" he smirked.

"As for peircings, just my ears and belly button. And I only have one tattoo."

I turned around and pulled up my shirt to reveal the tribal "tramp stamp" style tattoo featuring a gorgeous wolf's paw print in the center inked across my lower back.

"Awesome, isn't it? When I turned sixteen, I really got into Native American culture and legends. This was one of my many rebellions." I grinned. I turned just in time to see Paul's jaw drop.

"Many rebellions?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I laughed " I had a rainbow of hair colors, a lip ring, and got into a lot of fights at one time. I was known as one of the "bad kids", you know, the type parents warn their preppy little goody two shoes kids about. Which was prolly why I never lasted very long in any one foster home."

"Foster kid? Would've never guessed….. So, is this your real hair color?" he asked while reaching out to brush away stray piece that had fallen out of my messy bun.

"Yes, I stopped the dying ages ago. I only did it to piss off my "parents"." I said making "air quotes" around the word parents. "So, what about you? Ever do anything just to try and figure out who you are?"

As I questioned him, the doorbell rang interrupting me.

"Ooh, look! Pizza!" I said, heading to the door with my check in hand to get our food.

I pulled the door open and smiled at the pizza boy. He was short and stocky, with long, greasily tangled hair and a "Star Trek" t-shirt.

"Whoah," he said "You are totally not fat. Like, I would defiantly do you."

"Excuse me? "I asked.

"Well you ordered like a shit load of food, so I thought "fattie", but let's just say if I was an enzyme, I'd be helicase so I could unzip your genes." He said, obviously thinking he was being smooth.

"What? You do realize what a fucking moron you sound like, right?" I said angrily, my voice rising in volume.

"Name's Conner," he said, tossing his bleached and disgusting hair over his shoulder. "How about we go back to my place? There's a "Docter Who" marathon on and my mom's out of town for some funeral for the weekend."

"Paul, Baby, I think you might have to come out here," I called back inside over my shoulder to Paul.

"Is there a problem, Babe?" He asked, with a slight edge in his voice as he walked up behind me.

"Oh, Conner here was just saying something about unzipping my jeans."

"What? I think you need to leave right now, you little bastard."

Paul grabbed the food, and slammed the door in Conner's face, not paying for it.

I called the pizza place back and began complaining loudly. The manager didn't seem very sympathetic until I mentioned a sexual harassment lawsuit. He practically fell over himself, offering coupons and discounts which I not so politely told him to shove up his ass. After I slammed the phone down, I looked up to see a grinning Paul.

"What?"

" Would you really have sued them?"

"Fuck no, it's just the quickest way to get sexist bastards to fix the problem." I explained. "By the way, thanks for being my pretend boyfriend."

"Anytime. But I'm curious, what would you've done if I hadn't been here?"

"Kicked his ass." I laughed.

"Sure, sure." Paul said, letting the topic drop as I poured sodas.

We settled into the overstuffed leather couches in the living room with filled plates. We started talking and kept eating, not paying attention to the time. Suddenly it was two thirty, and I had eaten WAY to much. That being said, it was only a fraction of what Paul had consumed.

"Damn!" I said, rolling and stretching causing my shirt to ride up and expose a sliver of midriff. "You sure can eat!" I joked.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!"

"Mhhmmm, I'm sure that's it."

The bantering continued until it was nearly three and Paul said he unfortunately had to go. I walked him to the door, and was hugging him goodbye when suddenly I realized how freakin' hot he was. Temperature wise, mind you, although he's not doing to bad in the looks department.

"Jesus, are you alright?" I exclaimed loudly, "You're on fire!"

"Thanks Babydoll, you're not so bad yourself." He said winking.

"Not that, you must have a temperature! Here, come back in to the kitchen, I'll find a thermometer!"

"No, I'm fine."

"I really think-"

"No, I'm just warm-blooded, don't worry about it." He interrupted

"If you're sure…."

" 'Course Baby, I'm great. Maybe we can do the whole pizza thing again sometime?"

"Sure, it was a blast" I grinned.

I remained on the porch, waving like a lunatic until his truck disappeared around the corner. I shook my head as I went back inside.

"There is something about Paul…..I can't put my finger on it. Well, it'll come to me eventually ." I thought to myself.

I let Jack out of his cage and made my way to the phone to catch up with Dakota, and maybe work on my problem.

* * *

><p>End Note: No offence to any Star Trek Doctor Who fans. Sorry I implied you were nerdy, I promise I don't think you are.

Conner was supposed to be reeeeeaaally creepy, by the way. And I've actually been hit on with that biology/gene pickup line *cringes at memory*

I wrote the beginning a few days ago, and Zoey feels almost "valley girl"-esq to me, with "Truth". I don't know why. Maybe I'm just tired.

Anyway, I couldn't resist the "pretend boyfriend" thing.

Or the tattoo.

Sorry for fluff LOL.

You guys should know I finished this at 2:00 am, just 'cuz I felt so bad for the posting gap , even though I have Sunrise Mass tomorrow/this morning. Yeah, that's right, you guys better love me XD

I would love to thank everyone who's reviewed, and the returning readers, and everyone who's put my work on alert. It's really a motivator to keep going.

Thanks ever so much for reading, and a review would be terrific!

~BookLuvver333


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the wait again, but I do have a job. And I've been working double shifts which is no fun, and doesn't leave much time for other things. But hey, this chap is pretty long! I don't know if that makes it any better?

Disclaimer: By now we all know I own nothing. *sadface*

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten.<p>

Just as I was reaching to the phone preparing to dial the number I knew by heart, it began ringing shrilly.

"Hello?"

"Zoey? It's Kim!"

"Hey! What up?"

"Well I was thinking about going on a shopping trip to Port Angles in a little bit, and I was wondering if you wanted to go? I figured we could have some more girl time? And anyway, Jared doesn't like me going by myself."

"Why not? Is it a bad area?"

"Not really, I mean every city has some rough parts …."

"Okkay, what time are you going?"

"In about an hour, actually. It's a fairly long drive up there, so I figured we should get started. They have the best stores in the area though, and I just NEED a new dress for next weekend! Jared got reservations for this AMAZING restaurant I've been dying to go to!"

"Really! That's great! We'll find the perfect dress tonight, I don't care how many stores we go to! I just love shopping."

"I hear you, girl. Who doesn't? Anyway, I'll pick you up in 45, 'kay?""Sounds good.""Oh, wait, before I forget! There's a bonfire tomorrow night! You should totally come! They're always so much fun, all the legends are told, and there's a ton of great food, and afterwards we all go back to one of our houses for sort of an after party, where the guys all get drunk and do the stupidest things! You've just got to come, it'll be a great way to meet more people on the Rez!"

"I don't know….."

"Zoey! What else do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I'll have you know ABC Family has the Harry Potter weekend playing!"

"Really, Zoe? The Harry Potter weekend?"

"Fiiiine, I'll go. Only because I have them all on dvd though."

"I love you, girl! Anyway, I've got to finish my makeup, I'll be there soon!""Sure, see you then."

I quickly began to get ready, throwing on ripped and faded jeans and an old band tee. I put on some light eye shawdow and rimmed my almond shaped eyes in heavy kohl. A little clear gloss for my lips and I put in my favorite dangly earrings on my way out of the bathroom. I slipped on my emerald low tops and stopped and hesitated by my nightstand.

I didn't know the area at all. Kim said it was rough but I had no idea what her "rough" was. All I knew was Jared didn't think she should be there alone, and trouble finds me. Deciding it's better to be safe than sorry, I drew open the top drawer and pulled out my 9 mil Glock handgun in it's holster and pushed it into the back of the waistband of my jeans. I left the room before I could change my mind.

Right on time, Kim arrived. She came up to the door and knocked, and greeted me with an overenthusiastic hug. I invited her inside and gave her a grand tour. When she saw the hot tub on the back patio, she squealed and said we'd have to have a girly hot tub party after I met all the other girls. We went back through the living room and Jack made his grand appearance and began to climb all over Kim. She absolutely loved him, even though he shed all over her pink top.

Fifteen minutes later and we were on the road, alternating between metal and pop radio stations. The ride passed quickly, and before we knew it we were there. The only parking we could find was a gloomy parking structure and we were stuck stories up, almost all the way to the top. Kim linked arms with me and we began the long trudge down the echoing stairwell. Six stories later, and we're no where near the bottom and Kim is seriously rethinking her decision to wear those killer peep toed leopard print wedges.

"Sweetheart, we both know those shoes are worth it." I reassured her.

"They are effing fantastic, aren't they?"

"Um, yeah! Hun, they're Jimmy Choos! Where did you get them, and what size do you wear because I am having some serious shoe envy!"

"There is this cutest little boutique at the Mall here! I get all my shoes there, and the best part is, there all knockoffs! You get them at like a third of designer cost!"

"Hell yes. Lead the way, shoe goddess."

We stumbled down the rest of the stairway, and went three blocks up and into the shopping center. We quickly found a nice dress shop, and soon Kim was in a dressing room, handing over every size four the shop had.

Fourteen fabulous frocks later, Kim had decided on a classic little black dress that had the cutest embroidered trimming, which she was positive would blow Jared's mind.

We left the store laughing, and stopped at several more, both making small purchases as we went . Suddenly, she grabbed my arm.

"This is it. The holy grail. The friggin' MECCA of shoes. This is practically a religious experience. You're about to loose your "SoleMates" virginity." She said, referring to the name of the store.

In we went. And emerged half an hour later, victorious, high off our discount buzz and with extremely well clad feet.

After the tiring experience , we made our way to a cute little café in the mall to grab some dinner before we began to head home.

I smiled at Kim as I began to flip through the sticky menu and quickly deciding on what I wanted. The waitress arrived and we ordered, me just getting burger and fries and Kim choosing a pasta. We were chatting about our new shoes, when suddenly Kim changes the subject to Paul.

"So, Zoe, I heard the most interesting thing from Jared last night. He told me that Paul blew him off for their weekly poker game. For you! WHY DIDN'T YOU *TELL* ME? That's what best friends DO!"

"Sorry Kim, I just didn't know how to bring it up and-"

"It's fine, but tell me all about it! I bet he's just WILD in bed, I mean, just with how confident he is-"

"I wouldn't know! I didn't sleep with him! We only kissed!"

"Oooooh…How was it then?"

I smirked "Fucking amazing. In fact, I would definitely not mind it happening again, if you know what I mean."

Kim grinned and raised an eyebrow. "So, what's your game plan for our dear friend Paul?"

"Oh, no plan, I just going to see what happens, and-"

As I was talking, our food arrived and we dug in, and the conversation turned to the Bonfire tomorrow night. Soon we were finished and headed back out to the car. It was dark. And creepy.

Kim grabbed my hand and we both looked around nervously and we heard footsteps echoing up the stairwell below us and whispered snatches of conversation.

"Oh Jesus. We're going to die."

"No, we'll be fine, we just have to get to the car."

We sped up, growing more and more on edge as the noises grew louder.

Finally we were on our floor, and making our way to the car when Kim started screaming and I felt a hand clasp my shoulder from behind.

Thinking quickly I dropped and flipped whoever was behind me over my shoulder , and pulled my concealed carry out and had it trained on the- the groaning, familiar, INFURIATING Paul who was lying on the dirty paved ground with his hands palm up.

"Don't shoot! Christ, why the fuck do you have a gun? And where did you learn that fucking ninja shit?" he yelled.

"What the hell? WHY WERE YOU SNEAKING UP ON US?" I screeched.

"It was a JOKE. Put the fucking gun away!"

"Sorry" I said, putting my gun away, and looking up to the clearing of throats.

Great. There was Jared and some other guy looking at me like I'm crazy. Kim just looked incredibly pissed at the guys. Paul got up, rubbing his back, and introduced the guy I didn't know as Sam. Who was apparently a cop, and wanted to see my concealed carry paperwork. I pulled it out of my purse and handed it over, turning back to Paul.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Seriously, are you some kind of fucking ninja? Or a spy? " he asked quizzically

"Um, no, remember how I said I got into fights a lot? Well, in college I was in an MMA club, and I'm a 3rd degree black belt in Krav Maga. And I got the concealed carry when I was 21, because this freak started stalking me." I explained sheepishly. "So, you prolly think I'm a total freak now, right?"

"No, I think you are fucking awesome."

"Haha Sure."

Sam handed my papers back, saying everything was in order and Kim and I gave him identical "DUH" looks. The group talked for a while longer before we all split up and go into our respective cars and started for home.

* * *

><p>END NOTE: Yeah, that prolly sucked. Oh well. But hey, apparently Zoey's a badass. Didn't see that coming, now didja? Next chap comes the bonfire! 'Kay, you know the drill, review and I'll love you.<p>

As a side note, Did anyone see the new Harry Potter? Well I did! And I friggin LOVED it. In fact, I now have a ton of HP fic ideas including a Sirius/Hermione. Nothings posted yet though, I already have to much going right now. I'll update as fast as my little old fingers can type, but I won't promise a date, because I don' t want to disappoint.

~BookLuvver


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

I rolled out of bed, obscenely early thanks to the bird chattering much to cheerfully outside my bedroom window. I stumbled to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and mumbling to myself about early mornings and wretched birds. I irritated punched the on button on the coffee maker, and grumbled a "Good Morning" to the two figures on my couches.

Wait! People on my couches! Oh shit!

I nervously peeked around the doorway from the kitchen, clutching a frying pan.

"Hello?" I called out.

In reply I heard a series of growls and groans.

"Oh, dear….." I tiptoe back in the living room, still firmly grasping the pan in my right hand. I lift the blanket closest to me and peek underneath.

"Paul? Why the fuck are you on my couch? And who is the other lump?" I asked, gesturing to the other couch which contained said unidentified lump.

"Mphhrgh" said the lump.

Assuming I could put down the pan, I checked out who the lump was.

Jared.

Of course.

Paul sat up and looked around, first in confusion and then grinning in apparent memory.

"We got wasted last night, and we couldn't find our keys."

"Um. Not to be rude but- Nevermind, you apparently broke in to crash on my couch! How the FUCK did you get in?"

"Oh. Well, you hid your spare key under the mat. Not very original…. I mean, a couple of drunks found it! Weirdo's could've gotten in!"

"I didn't know there was a spare…Mary must've put it there. A little late for the weirdo's though…."

"Hey!"

"Oh, shutup. Wake up Jared and I'll make you guys breakfast. And then you can leave."

"Why? We could-"

"I kinda had plans. You know, the kind that didn't involve you on my sofa."

"Baby, if you want to take it to the bedroom, you just have to ask." he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Just then Jared began to stir.

"Oh I'm sure." I said drolly, and then turned back to the kitchen, grabbing the pan on my way out to make pancakes.

In the kitchen I was soon pouring batter and singing under my breath along with the radio.

"I don't give a damn

'bout my bad reputation

You're living in the past it's a new generation

A girl can do what she wants to do and that's

What I'm gonna do

An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation"

Jared and Paul race in, each trying to beat the other. However they slip on the rug and go sliding a crossed the floor, colliding with me and sending the hot pan, cake and all, flying out the open kitchen window.

I turned to them glaring and arms crossed.

"Now you get cereal."

"Sorry" they both apologized sheepishly.

"Mhm."

An hour later and the guys have eaten all the cereal I have in the house, all the leftovers and half a dozen eggs each.

"And now, you get to wash the tremendous amount of dishes you made!" I said, pushing them towards the sink. "And I'm going to go get ready."

"Oh, what are you doing today?" Paul asked.

"Working out," I replied while heading back to my room, "I haven't done a thing since I've gotten here."

As I was pulling on my yoga pants I heard the front door slam.

"Now maybe I can finally have some peace!" I said to myself. "Oh, and I should prolly take out that key so I don't have anymore "surprises"."

I slipped into my neon sports bra and headed back to the living room to start my cardio tape.

I'm crouched down by the VCR and am starting the tape when I hear a clearing of a throat.

"Oh, hell no. Tell me you left." I said, slowly turning to face the noise.

But there's Paul, sitting on my couch, as far away as possible from a hissing Jack, and grinning like a moron. I see him checking me out and arch a brow.

"And what are you looking at?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Why don't you come over here so I can find out?" he smirked, getting off the couch and moving closer to me in one fluid movement.

"Looks like you're the one coming to-" I was interrupted when his hot mouth crashed down on mine and his hands snaked around my waist.

"Jesus, "he murmured against my lips, "You're killing me. How the fuck do you have abs?" he said, referring to my four-pack.

"Mhmm, I'm not sure, but you've seen mine, when can I see yours?" I replied, slipping my hands under his shirt as he pushed me back up against the wall.

His mouth blazed a path down to my neck, kissing and nipping at me while I struggled to pull his shirt over his head. I had just successfully removed his shirt and he was trailing his thumb over a breast when the front door next to us slammed open with a resounding "BANG".

Paul tore away from me, and I dove for my sweatshirt that was draped over the couch arm. I turn to see, who else but Jared. Looking apologetic and stuttering.

"Dammit, Jared." swore Paul.

"Sorry, I left my phone. And we have to go snake out the Clearwater's drains before the Bonfire. So I figured I'd get you too…" he explained. "Oh, Kim told me to remind you about the bonfire." He said, turning to me.

"Sure. Tell her I'll be there."

Jared went back out the front door leaving it open, and Paul turned to me.

"I was wondering if you would like to, er I mean, do you think you would want to, uhmmm…"

"What, Paul?"

"Would you go to dinner with me Tuesday night?" he blurted out.

"Well…..Let me think about it…"

Paul's face fell.

"I'm only messing with you, I'd love to go to dinner with you!" I laughed.

Paul's smile returned full force, and he pulled me closer again and resumed kissing me.

Predictably, a few minutes later we heard Jared in the doorway again.

"Time to go, LoverBoy." He said, grabbing Paul's arm and dragging him out the door. "You'll see her later tonight." and then he whisked Paul into the truck and headed out before either of us could say goodbye.

I shut the door, and headed back to my workout tape, grinning like a fool.

* * *

><p>ENDNOTE: I know I said this was going to be the bonfire, but inspiration struck, and I only had time to write this much of it, so bonfire will be next chap. Sorry, but I find my work flows better if I write each chap at one sitting. Anyway, you will never guess what I discovered! If you're a super huge POTTER fan like me, google or youtube Wrock, or wizard rock! It's freaking awesome! I especially liked a group called "The moaning myrtles'" and their song, "I died". Siruisly, check it out! My Hp fangirl-ness is almost demanding I start a HP fic, but I'm trying to hold off for now…. Now, on with my AN, I would just like to thank each and every one of my reviewers. It is really a great motivator when I get a review. It makes me feel like I've neglected you guys when you review and you say "Update please!" and then I go pound out another chapter. Really, I would love your opinions and critism, and I truly appreciate every review. So if all you have to say is "good chap" or "update soon" I would still love to know. Please and thank you, lovely readers! Well it's 4:20 am, so I'm off to bed.<p>

~BookLuvver


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. Don't sue my pants off please.

* * *

><p><em>The door of the Authoresses' room flies open and hits the wall with a sharp thud. Zoey marches in, followed by a pissy looking Paul. Zoey goes straight to the bed and grabs the Authoress by the hair, and yanks her half out of bed. She sputters awake, and tries to make sense of what's happening.<em>

"_Bitch, it's been over a month. Get your ass up and write an update!" Zoey gestures back to Paul, "We've been stuck not together, but obviously getting together this whole time. We make out, but aren't an official couple because you friggin' can't update regularly! Get it together, and give us something to work with, or I'll kick your ass."_

_Paul crosses his arms and glares before saying, "You could always shoot her, you know, since she wrote you as a badass with a concealed carry and gun."_

"_If I kill her, how's she gonna finish the frickin' fic?"_

"_Well, then shoot her in the leg or something. People don't die from that, right?"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you forgetting something here? I'm the writer, which means I decide what happens. Probably not a good idea to shoot me, unless you want a tragic end. Hmm, maybe I could send a nice Mary Sue your way? Or maybe your best friend Dakota can visit and fall in love with a sparkle-pire? Do I sense angst in your future?" The Authoress bluffs._

"_Zoe, babe, back off. I can't deal with a Mary Sue or angst. We have enough shit that's bound to happen already, seeing as this is an imprint fic..." Paul says nervously._

"_No! She's bluffing!- wait, imprint? What the hell is an-" Zoey argues._

"_Erm, nothing, baby.." Paul sputters._

"_Bluffing? Am I? Bitch, I OWN you. Read the disclaimer!" the Authoress says as she points up to it. "And I might just feel like REWRITING you. Hmm, how do you feel about the name "Rosalina Elizabeth Marie Sapphire Hermione Zoey Jessica Aurelia May Tourmaline Ebony "? Do you want fuchsia hair and violet eyes? And you could talk to animals- or better yet, you could be a MERMAID! Ha!" The Authoress taunts triumphantly._

"_Y-You wouldn't. Not a SUE!" Zoey trembles._

"_That's what you think. I could parody or write you into an awful crossover so fast you'd get whiplash! And I've got dozens of female main character outlines saved in Microsoft word who would kill to be written into a story! Now go get me some coffee, or someone has a tragic car accident!" The Authoress crows._

"_Y-Yes ma'am."_

"_Hmph. See what happens when you give a O.C. a perfectly good plot, detailed past, and make them all independent and feminist? They get uppity and think they run the show." The Authoress mutters to herself as she powers up her computer._

_***************************Meanwhile, on with our tale******************************_

A few hours later, I finished my grueling workout, sweat covered and smelly. I made my way to the bathroom and stepped into a blissfully cold shower. I took my time, relishing the cool water rolling down my skin. I shampooed my hair and applied my vanilla scented deep conditioner and swept my hair up into a messy topknot. Humming errantly, I began to exfoliating and shaving. I had just stepped out of the shower and was patting myself dry when I became aware of the phone ringing.

Clutching the damp towel around myself, I stumbled out to answer it. It was a woman I had never met, someone named Emily. She had a beautiful voice and was calling to welcome me to the bonfire. We chatted for a while, and I asked if she needed me to bring anything. She didn't, but I insisted on bringing a dessert.

Walking into my bedroom, I shed my towel and pulled the closet open. I was struck with the knowledge that I'd never been to a bonfire. What does one wear? Mystified, I reached for the phone to call Kim just as she burst into the room.

"We have to talk wardrobe! Hey, is that a hickey?" She said rapidly.

"W-Wwhat? No!" I exclaimed, clapping a hand to my neck.

"Ha, ha, got you!"

"Very mature, Kimmie."

"I told you not to call me THAT!"

Kim helped me pick an appropriate outfit and throw together a cheesecake. Just then, I noticed the blinking answering machine light.

"Hey, did you call earlier?" I asked Kim.

"No.."

"Hmm. I wonder who did…" I said as I pressed the flashing button. Paul's voice soon filled the room.

"Zoe, I just got home, and I realized I can't stop thinking about you. I mean, for Christ's sake, I almost blinded Jarred with drain snake because I wasn't paying attention. He was pretty pissed about that. Which is understandable. I mean, no one wants that. And now I'm rambling into your answering machine like a prick. The point is, that I'm trying to say, is I miss you. I know I sound like a freaking stalker, because I just saw you- hell, I had you pressed up between a wall and a hard place a few hours ago, if you know what I mean. Oh fuck, I just realized I didn't even tell you who this is. This is Paul, by the way. Now I'm going to hang up before this gets any more embarrassing."

*BEEP*

Kim and I look at each other for a minute, before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

"A wall and a hard place?" Kim asked teasingly. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Oh shut up. Is this typical Paul?" I asked her, still laughing.

"Actually, he's never gotten this crazy about one girl before." She replied.

She settled down at the bar to repaint her nails, and I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and headed out to the patio for a smoke.

When I re-enter, Kim's blowing on her wet nails and glaring at me.

"What?" I ask melodramatically.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know. It's bad for you." She harped.

"Yeah, so are saturated fats. You've got to die somehow." I wisecracked.

She humphed. "Jesus, you're just like him. Which I find hilarious."

"Who?"

"Paul."

"Oh, I'm sure-"

"Really? You don't believe me? Let's see. You listen to the same music, like the same foods, both smoke and can drink like fishes. You would both willingly pick a fight, and win a brawl. You have the same microscopic temper. And you both have Daddy issues, and problems with obeying authority figures."

"I do NOT brawl."

"Zoe, you carry a *gun*. And out of that list, the only thing you take offence to is brawling?"

"Whatever. So, how do you know Paul so well?"

"It's a small rez, Zoey. Everyone knows everyone, and most of us grew up together."

"Tell me all about Paul. I'm calling girl code on this one."

"Nope. Get to know him yourself. You'll thank me for it later."

"What? Why-"

"Just trust me on this. 'Kay?"

"Sure…You ready to go?"

Soon we were packed in the car and on our way.

* * *

><p>As I nervously climbed out of the car, I clutched the cheesecake like a life preserver.<p>

"I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Do what?" Kim asked as she roughly shoved me forward.

"I-I don't know, but I can't do it." I sputtered.

"Bitch, move your ass. I spent too long doing your hair for no one to see it!" She utters as she shoves me into the front door.

I stumble inside, and am immediately surrounded by a group of huge and familiar guys, who all began grabbing at the cheesecake. While I'm trying to fend them off, another woman appears, wielding a wooden spoon. The guys immediately back off laughing. I instantly recognize the woman as Emily, as she says hello and leads me to the kitchen to stow my dessert in the fridge. I offer to help cook or something, and she just smiles and shoos me out, telling me to go find the "boys".

Last time I checked, none of them are boys! They're freakin' huge! But, hey, whatever.

Pushing myself back into the flow of people, I decide to try to find Kim. It takes a while, but eventually I find her, where else, but with Jared and a large group of guys. Instantly, I'm pulled into the group, and somehow end up next to Paul, with his arm wrapped around me. Kim was talking about a show she wanted to go see and the boys were all ignoring her to talk about a new horror movie they all wanted to see. The chatter continued for a while longer until Jared cleared his throat, and everyone froze. Suddenly, he was down on one knee and holding out a ring to Kim.

* * *

><p>Endnote: I'm so sorry it's been so long! Harry Potter came out, then I went on vacation, and then school started and I just didn't have that much time! So I give you five pages for the neglect you have suffered. But I'm sorry it end on a sort of Cliff hanger. We all know what's going to happen though.<p>

What did you guys think of the beginning? I wrote it to kind of get past my writers block, and it worked really well. I thought it was funny, how 'bout you guys? Review = love. Oh and I've done a ton of other short pieces lately! Check out my profile! 3


	13. Chapter 13

AN; So I know it's been 5ever (dats moar than4ever) since you've heard from me, dear readers. I'm reaaaaaally sorry. But I've been busy(: I promise I haven't abandoned any of my stories.

Oh, and if you want to keep up with me a little more, I made an author twitter!

Follow me HeyMorganWrites

Watch me on youtube too! You can find me by searching " AsTimeSlipsBy Oh it's Morgan"

I vlog…albeit irregularly.

* * *

><p>The tension was palpable. Everyone stared, waiting for Kim's answer. She suddenly broke the silence with a shriek, as she pulled Jared off the ground and jumped on him, planting kisses all over his face.<p>

"Took you long enough, Jerebear!" She exclaimed.

"So, that's a yes?" he questioned nervously

Kim gave him a disbelieving look and said, "Of course."

Everyone began to cheer and the rest of the guys picked up Jared and began to pass him around.

Late that night, I found myself next to Paul after the newly engaged couple had disappeared.

"Well there goes my ride." I said jokingly

"Don't worry , Babydoll, I'll give you a ride." he said with a leer.

"Is everything that comes out of your mouth innuendo? I said

"Only for you, babe." he replied wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "I need a drink."

"You sound like my kinda girl."

"Shut up, Paul."

* * *

><p>It was a few hours and many drinks later, and everyone was more than a little tipsy.I moved to get off one of the many logs circling the bonfire and stumbled, landing in the laps of Paul and Embry.<p>

"Hello boys, " I slurred, beginning to both started to laugh

"I think it's time to leave." Paul said, scooping me up over his shoulder.

"W-wh-why?" I whined."

Because you are very drunk, and I need to keep you safe." he replied gruffly.

"Sa-afe? From wha-" I hiccupped, interrupting my questioning," I think I'm going to be sick…."

"That's alright, I got you." Paul said soothingly, as he helped me into his truck and buckled me in.

The ride back to the house passed quickly and silently, with me almost falling asleep on the way. Suddenly, we were home and he was picking me up, and carrying me inside.

"Baby?" I mumbled.

"Shh.. Go back to sleep, I've got you." He replied.

"Mmkaaay."

I felt his hand in my pocket, groping for the key and smiled into his was a jingle as he opened the door, and then a meow from Jack as he went inside.

"It's just us, Killer." He said to the cat, and gently shook me awake.

"Which way to your room, Sweets?" Paul asked.

I made a vague pointing gesture down the hallway, and rolled into his Then we were in my room, and he was putting me down softly. He leaned down to kiss me, and as he went to pull away, I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him down.

"Stay."

"You're drunk. You don't mean-"

"Please, please, just stay."

With a soft sigh, I felt the mattress sink down besides me. I could feel him cuddle closer to me, and bury his face in my hair.

Then sleep came slowly, and I swear, I felt the safest I ever have.

* * *

><p>It was early when I woke the next morning, with a pounding headache, and practically on top of Paul, one of my legs slung up over his waist and my face on his chest. I smiled, and he made this sound of contentment that let me know he was awake. I nuzzled his bare chest, and breathed in the smell I had come to associate as purely Paul. It was this deep musky scent that reminded me of something, like a faded memory of a dream. Then I realized my thoughts had been wandering, and meanwhile Paul was staring at me with the cutest perplexed expression on his face.<p>

"What?" I asked, for all the world feeling shy.

"You just looked like you were in deep thought." He said with a grin.

I felt my face heat up, and smiled. When I moved to get up, his arms around my waist stopped me. "Think it would be possible for me to go start some coffee? And also get some Tylenol?"

His face became concerned, and he rolled me off of him and got up himself. "I'll do it, just lay down and rest. Your head must be killing you."

"No, I can- WOAH." As I tried to sit up, I experienced some major head rush. "Alrighty, you can take care of it then."

He leaned down to kiss me before leaving the room, and I had to wonder how this felt so comfortable. Just as I was about to make my move to the bathroom, my cell phone rang.

* * *

><p>EndNote;<p>

Alrighty, guys and dolls, whatcha think? I'm sooooooorrrry for the wait, so here cookies (or your preferred baked goods) for all! Tell me what you think, and what you think might (or should) happen next!

Love to all (:

Oh, again;

I made an author twitter!

Follow me HeyMorganWrites

Watch me on you tube too! You can find me by searching " AsTimeSlipsBy Oh it's Morgan"

I vlog…albeit irregularly.

Okay, bye guys (:


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer; Besides my original characters, if you recognize it- I don't own it ;( Don't sue my pants off, please?

Sorry for the wait- But I've been busy(: I got food poisoning and then had all these dress fittings and stuff for the wedding I'm going to be in. Oh, also I'm on a 15 hour train ride through the mountains to earlier mentioned wedding, so many of my stories are prolly going to be updated soon^^

Oh, and sorry it's so short- but it works better if I cut off the chapter where I did.

Unbetad, as always.

* * *

><p>I groaned and clutched my head, cursing the decision to make "Pour Some Sugar On Me" my ring tone. I reached for the phone, contemplating whether or not just to jet it go to voicemail.<p>

Finally, guilt won out and I quickly answered without checking caller id.

"Hello?" I asked.

There was a pause, and then a girlish voice began speaking, " Zoey St. Cloud?"

I hesitantly replied, "Speaking."

"You are listed as the emergency contact for Dakota Morel, yes?"

"Y-yes. Why? Is he okay?"

"Ms. St Cloud. He's been in a serious car accident- He's currently in a medically induced coma.-"

"When did this happened? Where is he?"

" Mr. Morel suffered a serious car accident, and the full extent of his injuries are not yet known. He's currently in the ICU of the Lannicaster Pennsylvania hospital.-"

"I'll be there, as soon as I can." I choked out.

"Do you need us to make travel arrangements for you-"

"No, I'll manage. Thank you ." I mumbled.

"Have a nice day, Ms St Cloud." and then with a click, the line went dead.

A nice day… Have a nice day?

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. Yeah, I'll sure be having a nice day.

I shook my head to snap myself out of it, and scraped my hair back into a messy bun.

Grabbing my phone, I quickly called the nearest airport and purchased an overpriced ticket for a flight that left in two hours.

I had just pulled out my suitcase and was randomly throwing clothes into it when Paul walked back in.

"Hey- You planning on going somewhere?" he asked, his face surprised.

"I have to get to Pennsylvania. Dakota's been in an accident." I said hollowly.

"Oh, baby." He moved to embrace me. "Is it bad?"

"They- They don't know- He's in a medically induced coma until they figure out the extent of his injuries." I mumbled against his still bare chest.

"I'll come with you." His tone brooked no argument.

"You have work."

"Fuck work."

"I already bought my ticket- it's outrageously expensive."

"I don't care."

"Okay." I whispered, happy not to have to do this alone.

He pulled back after a moment, and looked at me calculatingly. "Will you be okay for fifteen minutes while I run home to pack and let Jared know I'm leaving?"

I slowly met his eyes. "Yes. I'm not going to run off with out you, or off myself, if that's what you're asking."

He held my gaze for a moment and then and squeezed me in a hug again. "I'll be right back, yeah? Fast as I can."

After he left, I finished packing quickly.

And then Jack padded in.

"Aw, hell. I forgot about you. Kim can come feed you, maybe." I mumbled, reaching for my phone to call her. She quickly agreed, and told me to take as long as I needed in Pennsylvania, and that she would call work for me.

After Paul returned, he drove us to the airport and we boarded the plane in relative silence.

* * *

><p>ENDNOTE;<p>

Okay,

Thoughts?

What's going to happen with Paul and Zoey?

What about Dakota?

And when will Paul get around to telling Zoey about the imprint/ werewolves?

Reviews motivate me to write faster, and help both me and the story improve.

Reviews make gravity. If you don't review, Earth will crash into the sun and we will all die. Because of you.

Not reviewing.

No, really.

Don't you trust me? (;

~Morgan


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys... Yes, It's been a million years, I'm sorry. I went to college and I took a shit ton of credits and burned myself out. And I fell out of love with fanfiction and then right back in here. Hopefully, I'll be picking all my stories up again- but I do have a special fondness for this one. ;)

Okay, I'm a little rusty at this. Don't hate me. Sorry if it sucks. I was honestly motivated by follows, favorites, private messages, and reviews. Soooo.. keep it up and I'll keep it coming.

Anyway. You know the drill. I don't own it. Don't sue me.

* * *

><p>I hate flying. Seriously. Always have and worrying about Dakota was not helping in the slightest. I could tell I was freaking Paul out, but I couldn't stop fidgeting and tapping the armrest between us. Finally he grabbed my hand, twisting our fingers together softly.<p>

"Are you okay?" Paul asked softly. "Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head. "No, you're already doing enough. I mean, you're here. You just packed up and came with me, and I've barely known you for a week. And I was so mean to you at first-"

Paul cut me off gently, giving my hand a little squeeze. "Hey. It's okay. I want to be here with you. And you weren't that mean." He said fondly, smirking a little.

"I called you a pervert!" I scoffed, shaking my head in disbelief. "And then you came and helped me at like four am anyway."

Paul laughed softly, shrugging. "I kind of am a pervert. So, you know. Also, totally thought I was getting laid. Just saying."

I laughed, despite myself and looked down at his hand on top of mine. Huh, that was nice. I don't usually date guys who hold my hand. "Weren't we supposed to be going to dinner tonight?" I asked casually, biting my lower lip softly and trying to change the subject.

His face lit up and I smiled a little more unconsciously. God, he was handsome.

"Well, yeah. This wasn't exactly my plan." Paul admitted playfully, smiling widely. "But I think I can probably still figure something out. You could show me the best place to get cheesesteaks, maybe?"

"Lou's." I said automatically, laughing a bit. I sobered after a moment though. "I'm sorry you had to take me home last night."

Paul's face got serious as well. "It's really okay. Really."  
>"I can't imagine you wanted to get saddled with the drunk girl who coerced you into staying and then snuggled you in her sleep."<p>

"I'm really glad you trusted me like that. You've said that you can't always let people in like that, and I want you to trust me. Plus, totally a sucker for snuggling." He teased but then his face became more serious, "I really like you, Zoe. I wanna be honest, I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships…. But with you, I want to try."

"I- Are you sure?" I stuttered, my hand shaking a little in his. "I like you too. A lot. And we're good together, right? But I've got a really bad dating track record too." I admitted, a little self-consciously.

"I am completely sure. Please give me a chance?" Paul asked, eyes steady on mine even as the plane shook a little from a bit of turbulence.

I yelped, tightening my grip on his hand before my brain processed his words and a giant smile broke out over my face. "Yes, Paul. Of course."

"So I get to call you my girlfriend now?" He asked, beaming back at me.

I flipped the armrest up, slipping myself tight into his side. "Only if I can call you my boyfriend."

"Deal." He nodded, smirking down at me. "So.. This whole relationship thing seems pretty sweet so far."

"Paul, we've been together for five seconds." I laughed.

He shrugged in agreement, putting his arm over my shoulders and holding me close. "I've just got a good feeling."

The rest of the ride went smoothly, even when the bleached out flight attendant repeatedly tried hitting on Paul- with me still tucked under his arm, none the less! It finally got to the point where I got up to "use the bathroom" and just happened to run into her in the back of the plane. How convenient! Long story short, after our little conversation we had a new flight attendant coming to check on us.

We got off the plane in the middle of a blustering downfall, and for a minute I felt like I'd never left. Then Paul took my hand and I was snapped back to reality, hailing us a cab and shoving our suitcases into the trunk. I turned to Paul before we got in.

"I still have my place here. You are more than welcome to stay with me. I have a pull out couch, if you're uncomfortable sharing the bed." I said softly.

"Whoa. We've been together for what, five hours and you're already making me sleep on the couch?" Paul laughed, opening the cab's door for me and helping me into the car.

"No! I was just offering. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I moved over to let Paul in, giving the cabbie directions and making sure to tell him to take the fastest rout. After I finished, I looked back over at Paul. He was watching buildings blur by out the window and he looked a little surprised. "You alright?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah. Just, I've never really been to a big city before." Paul admitted, shrugging a little embarrassedly. "I don't really get out of La Push."

"Hey, I was the opposite. You shoulda seen me when I first got to Mary's. I've only ever lived here." I gave his hand a little squeeze in reassurance, sitting up as we pulled up outside my old building. I paid the fare and we headed in, dragging our water logged suitcases behind us. I unlocked the door with a little difficultly- I'd forgotten how the door had a tendency to stick a bit.

"Make yourself at home." I told Paul, flicking on lights. I was struck with a sudden wave of embarrassment. The furniture was a bit shabby, I supposed, but it was my first place. My thrift shop "scores" that I'd carefully selected and in some cases, painted to try and update them, stuck out painfully to me now. I hadn't been gone that long, but it seemed like forever to me now.

"So… You kept your apartment?" Paul asked carefully. "Are you planning on moving back here?"  
>"I don't know. I promised Mary I'd stay in La Push for the summer, but I really like it there." I said shyly. "And having family is awesome. And if I keep putting down roots… Pennsylvania doesn't really compare."<p>

"Maybe I can help you with that." Paul said softly, brushing a damp tendril of hair behind my ear and leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"Yeah?" I breathed, looking up at him with a smile and looping my arms gently around Paul's middle.

"Yeah." He nodded, leaning in closer.

I pulled him back with me, still kissing him slowly. We bumped into the couch, fall back a little to sit and I slid over closer to him. "Hey." I whispered after we had broken apart.

"Hey." He whispered back, grinning widely at me.

"I can't believe how easy it is, to be with you." I admitted. "It's never been like this with anyone before."

"For me either." Paul told me, kissing the back of my hand. "Zoe, baby. I wanna talk to you about something-"

He was cut off by the shrill screech of my house phone and it startled me, making me jump a little.

"Oh god. I forgot about Dakota! It's probably the hospital!" I said, horrified. I jumped up, answering quickly.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Seriously? I'll be right over- what do you mean, visiting hours are over?! I don't care what time it is, I'm all he has. I- Hello? Are you fucking-" I slammed the phone down after a minute, and turned back to Paul. "Dakota's awake and asking for me, but visiting hours are over. And the nurse hung up on me."

Paul was up and by my side in a second, pulling me in for a tight hug. "He's fine, baby. And we'll be there first thing in the morning."

I smiled against his shoulder. "What did I do to deserve you? Thank you."

"Just lucky, I suppose." Paul laughed, muffled a little bit against the top of my head.

I gave him a little squeeze. "So what were you saying? Sorry."

"Uh, nothing. Just how happy I am." Paul grinned, rubbing my back a little. "So, any good delivery places around here?" He asked, just as I felt his stomach grumble against me.

"I thought you were taking me out?!" I said teasingly. "Wow. Start dating a guy, and the romance is dead."

"Tomorrow." He promised softly. "But it's kinda late right now."

I broke away after a moment, taking the few steps into the tiny kitchen and opening the drawer by the phone. "This is the official menu drawer." I informed him, waving my hand a little to showcase it.

"Awesome. Anything sounds good to me."

"How do you feel about Thai food?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Like I would rather eat a dead squirrel." He said apologetically.

"Thank god, me too." I laughed. "There's a really good pizza place like ten minutes away and I have a coupon."

Paul grinned, sitting back on the couch while I made the call. I went back over to join him, climbing onto his lap and commandeering the remote. He made a soft noise of protest, but I quickly shushed him. "You were taking up the whole couch! Girlfriends get sharing rights." I told him with a laugh as I turned on a random movie. "Anyway, stop complaining or I'll make you watch Next Top Model with me."

"Seriously?" He asked skeptically.

"Hey. Tyra Banks understands me on a spiritual level." I told him. "This is the "no judgment" couch. Anyway, like you don't ever watch random shit and get sucked into it."

"Well…. I did become obsessed with Swamp People a couple months ago." Paul sighed. "I am currently seeking treatment." He teased with a laugh just as the buzzer went off. I got up to buzz in the delivery person. It was a girl this time, and I handed the boxes back to Paul, refusing to let him pay. I made sure to give her a nice tip, because we'd ordered so late. Soon we were back on the couch, sucked into a "My strange addiction" marathon and devouring the pizza.

I must've fallen asleep on Paul, because the next thing I knew, he was carrying me and then there was a mattress under me. The bed dipped and then Paul was next to me, warm and all around me.

"Mmm. Night." I sighed, smiling sleepily as I felt him kiss my forehead.

* * *

><p>Yep. Review please? There's more coming, don't worry.<p>

Let me know what you think. Did they get together too fast? Do you like Thai food? Are you even reading this? How cute is Paul?

Tell me in a review!


End file.
